In any installation which involves a plurality of interconnected and interrelated and mutually dependent segments the provision of a suitable alarm system can represent a number of problems. This is particularly true in the instance of an offshore platform or similar compound integrated structure. In the latter, for example, although the entire unit is relatively compact, there are any number of discrete arrangements and systems and the like within the structure which can be subject to individual malfunctions.
It can be further appreciated that if a malfunction takes place on such a unit, although it may be of some concern, it would not be of such a magnitude as to jeopardize the unit as a whole. On the other hand, the severity of any particular malfunction within a segment might be such as to readily jeopardize the safety ad wellbeing of the unit, as well as of operating personnel.
Usually the alarm system incorporated into any offshore structure of the type contemplated, is such that an audible alarm will be sounded in response to any malfunction that occurs. Such malfunction could be for example the breaking of a high pressure hose, the interruption of electrical service in some portion, or even loss of control of the drilling operation. The latter could result in an uncontrolled flow of oil and/or gas from a well.
A further problem of relevance stems from the usual alarm system relying on electrical power for operation. Thus, even though alternate electrical source might be available, the alarm system could be crippled should a malfunction deprive the alarm of all its power source.
To provide a suitable, integrated alarm system which will cover the entire installation, it is desirable that the system be versatile yet efficient. It should primarily provide an immediate indication to personnel on the unit or in the installation, the relative severity of the malfunction at any particular time. Thus, the measures taken to prepare for, or overcome the malfunction will be of a nature that they are commensurable with the degree of the malfunction's severity.
For example, a relatively small fire in an open area would be serious but certainly not perilous. This is in contrast to the sudden malfunction of the drilling equipment which could cause a runaway well or gas flow which might eventually engulf the entire structure.
Toward providing a more stabilized alarm system that would be indicative of the severity of any malfunction, the present arrangement is provided. Thus, there is disclosed an integrated alarm system which includes a plurality of discrete sensor members. Each of the latter is disposed or position to sense the occurrence of some malfunction on the structure. The respective sensors are further incorporated into groups such that each group represents a severity of malfunction of a different degree that the other groups of sensors.
Each group of sensors is further communicated with a source of an actuating fluid such as compressed air or gas, which in turn is connected to the alarm unit itself. The latter can be a group or array of horns, sirens, or other audible devices, normally utilized for sounding an alarm.
In order that the particular sounded alarm indicating the severity of malfunction might be different from the other sounded alarms, the introduction of an actuating medium to the respective alarm horns is controlled by a code selector unit. A plurality of selector units are thus communicated with valve means which regulates the flow of actuating medium into the respective horns. Thus, as a sensor detects a malfunction of a particular severity, the said sensors will actuate means to initiate a flow of fluid to only the one alarm horn. It will concurrently initiate the flow of fluid to the drive motor which commences the actuation of the code selector members.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an integrated alarm system which is capable of indicating the severity of any malfunction or malfunctions which take place within a multi-faceted installation. A further object is to provide an alarm system which is capable of automatically affording any one of a plurality of audio warnings in response to any of a plurality of malfunctions within a multi-faceted installation.
Another object is to provide a relatively simple, yet efficient, alarm system for monitoring a multi-facet installation which embodies a plurality of interrelated and coacting functions.